


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 15. Pas du matin... (n°5 : Tony)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Morning, Crack, Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Il y a ceux qui ont de drôles de têtes lorsqu'ils se réveillent, et puis il y a les autres. Et par « les autres », entendons notre génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope préféré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 15. Pas du matin... (n°5 : Tony)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avengers Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99083) by Nyunyi. 



> Rien ne m'appartient xP
> 
> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Lullaby » de Nickelback

Le réveil était toujours un gros problème pour les Avengers, mais également pour le commun des mortels. Cheveux en bataille, yeux endormis, traces de l'oreiller sur la joue, mauvaise haleine... étaient le quotidien de milliards de personnes.

Mais Tony Stark, le génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope, ne s'embarrassait pas d'habitudes aussi répandues. Au saut du lit, ses cheveux étaient déjà coiffés, ses yeux pétillaient, et son haleine était mentholée.

Il était l'homme parfait, celui que toutes les femmes rêveraient d'avoir, et il le savait.

Mieux, il s'en vantait, afin de « _gonfler encore un peu plus son ego déjà surdimensionné_ », tel que le disait Steve en bougonnant, le nez dans son bol de café.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est volontairement grotesque et exagéré, je vous rassure. Je ne suis absolument pas du genre à voir Tony comme ça. XD  
> Suite et fin de la série de drabbles consacrée à nos Avengers matinaux, tous basés, je vous le rappelle, sur le fanart Avengers Morning de Nyunyi, posté sur DeviantArt.


End file.
